


Nacht der Liebe

by Melian12



Series: Wagwig - Ein Erlebnis [4]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitsch, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: O sink hernieder, Nacht der Liebe,gib Vergessen, daß ich lebe;nimm mich auf in deinen Schoß,löse von der Welt mich los!So stürben wir, um ungetrennt –ewig einig, ohne End’,ohn’ Erwachen – ohn’ Erbangen –namenlos in Lieb’ umfangen,ganz uns selbst gegeben,der Liebe nur zu leben!Ohne Nennen, ohne Trennen,neu Erkennen, neu Entbrennen;ewig endlos, ein-bewußt:heiß erglühter Brusthöchste Liebeslust!- Richard Wagner,Tristan und Isolde





	Nacht der Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



> Zum Valentinstag... weil ich die Idee bzw den Anfang dieser Fic ja erst seit einem Dreivierteljahr bei mir rumliegen habe *hust*… ':D

„Richard? Bist du immer noch wach?“

Es war schon halb eins, als Ludwig, in seinen Morgenmantel gekuschelt, aus dem Schlafzimmer getappt kam, um nachzusehen, ob sein Geliebter, der berühmte Komponist Richard Wagner, nicht vielleicht doch endlich zu ihm ins Bett kommen wollte. 

Das große Bett war so leer, und die teure Brokatbettwäsche wirkte so trist, wenn er Richard nicht im Arm halten konnte…

Als er die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer öffnete, in dem sein Geliebter noch immer im flackernden Kerzenlicht über den Schreibtisch gebeugt saß und Noten auf das Papier kritzelte, zog sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammen. Es rührte ihn, zu sehen, wie leidenschaftlich Richard bei der Arbeit war. Wie viel Liebe er in seine Musik steckte, wie viel Leidenschaft, wie viele Emotionen. Wie sehr er den älteren Mann für diese Hingabe liebte, die er seiner Kunst zuteilwerden ließ!

Leise trat er auf ihn zu, legte ihm von hinten die Hände auf die Schultern und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Richard…“

Erst jetzt schien der Ludwig zu bemerken.

„Ludwig! Wie spät ist es?“

„Oh, schon nach Mitternacht.“ Ludwig küsste ihm ein weiteres Mal die bärtige Wange. „Möchtest du nicht zu Bett kommen?“

Richard seufzte leise. „Aber dieses Duett… das… das MUSS fertig werden! Ich fühle es, jetzt, Ludwig! Spürst du das auch?“

Er nahm die Hand des Jüngeren, hielt sie an seine Brust, dort, wo sein Herz unter den Rippen pochte.

„Fühlst du es auch?“, fragte er noch einmal leiser. „Das ist sie… die Musik… sie will aufgeschrieben werden… sonst ist sie weg… verloren…“

Er sah zu Ludwig hinauf, küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten“, murmelte er dann. „Ich bin gleich bei dir…“

Wieder wandte er sich dem Papier vor ihm zu, kritzelte eifrig Noten nieder, hielt zwischendrin kurz inne, lauschte scheinbar ins Nichts, doch Ludwig wusste, dass er in Wahrheit in sich selbst hinein lauschte, wo diese wundersamen Töne bereits erklangen.

Dann, endlich, legte er die Feder beiseite, seufzte leise und lehnte sich zurück in Ludwigs Umarmung. Der küsste ihn auf den Scheitel, rieb seine Nase an Richards Schläfe und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Oh, sink hernieder, Nacht der Liebe…“

 „Du Isolde… Tristan ich… nicht mehr Isolde…“

Richard drehte sich halb zu ihm um. „Du Tristan… Isolde ich… nicht mehr Tristan…“

Ludwig küsst ihn sanft. „Tristan! Geliebter!“

„An meine Brust…“ Richard stand auf, zog Ludwig an sich, und drängte ihn unter verlangenden Küssen wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Schon in der Tür streifte er dem anderen den Morgenmantel von den Schultern, gierig fuhren seine Hände in den weiten Ausschnitt von Ludwigs Nachthemd.

Der stöhnte leise auf und drängte sich Richard entgegen. „Nimm mich!“

Leise lachte der Kleinere, als er seinen Geliebten nach hinten aufs Bett schob und ihm endlich das Nachthemd über den Kopf zog. Ludwigs Erektion ragte ihm entgegen. In seiner Hose wurde es merklich enger. Richard beugte sich nach vorne, ließ seine Lippen hungrig über Ludwigs Oberkörper wandern, saugte an seiner Brust und küsste sich seinen Bauch hinunter, bis er schließlich sein steifes Glied in den Mund nahm.

Er saugte und leckte, ließ seine Lippen an Ludwigs Erektion auf und ab gleiten, seine Zunge umspielte die bereits tropfende Spitze und er stöhnte leise auf, als er Ludwig erregt immer lauter und schneller keuchen hörte.

„Warte…! Stopp, Richard, sonst… komm ich…“ Ludwigs Hand war auf einmal in seinem Haar und hielt ihn fest.

Richard sah auf und grinste ihn an. „Oh, du willst also noch mehr?“

Atemlos nickend tastete Ludwig nach dem Ölfläschchen, das er bereits unter seinem Kissen liegen hatte. Er hatte schließlich gehofft, dass sein Geliebter etwas früher ins Bett kommen würde…

Erst, als Richard einen öligen Finger langsam in ihn gleiten ließ, stöhnte er wieder laut auf. „Oh, Tristan… Fühl ich dich wirklich?“

„Sehr wirklich…“, antwortete Richard, zwar nicht ganz dem Text seines eigenen Musikdramas getreu, aber es reichte, um Ludwig ein wenig lauter stöhnen zu lassen.

„Ist es kein Traum?“

Ein zweiter Finger. „O Wonne der Seele…“ Zärtlich küsste Richard die Innenseite von Ludwigs Oberschenkeln, er hätte ihm gerne die Lippen geküsst, aber so groß war er leider nicht…

„Mehr!“, befahl Ludwig mit heiserer Stimme, und sein Geliebter tat ihm den Gefallen nur zu gern. Bald waren ihm aber auch drei Finger nicht mehr genug, und Richard, nachdem er sein eigenes Glied mit Öl eingerieben hatte, drang langsam in ihn ein.

„Ewig, Tristan, mein!“ Ludwig keuchte, seine Hände klammerte sich an Richards Schultern.

Der vergrub sein Gesicht an Ludwigs Brust und murmelte leise: „Ewig, ewig ein…“

„Richard, ich liebe dich so…“ Sanft strich Ludwig ihm über den Rücken. „Du bist mein Tristan… mein Ein und Alles… ohne dich…“

„Ich weiß, Ludwig… ich weiß…“ Richard leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch… meine Isolde…“ Er streckte sich, und Ludwig beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter, dann vereinten sich ihre Lippen in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Erst, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, um Atem zu holen, begann Richard schließlich langsam, sich in Ludwig zu bewegen.

Lange hielten sie beide nicht durch. Richard wurden bald schon schneller und härter, und Ludwig bewegte ihm seine Hüfte in seinem Rhythmus entgegen, um ihn so tief wie nur möglich in sich zu spüren. Jeder Stoß ließ Richards Glied seine Prostata streifen, und so brauchte es nicht mehr viel, bis Ludwig schließlich kam und sich sein Samen in mehreren Schüben über sich und seinen Geliebten verteilte. Richard folgte ihm nur kurz darauf.

Als sie schließlich, noch immer keuchend und eng umschlungen, nebeneinander auf die Matratze sanken, murmelte Ludwig leise: „O ew’ge Nacht, süße Nacht!“

„Hehr erhab’ne Liebesnacht…“ Richard küsste ihn auf die Lippen und fuhr ihm durch den dunklen Haarschopf. „Was wäre dein Tristan nur ohne seine Isolde…“

„Und Isolde ohne Tristan…“ Ludwig zog den anderen in eine enge Umarmung. „Ach, Richard… und was wäre ich ohne deine Kunst…“

„Ich liebe dich, Ludwig…“

„Und ich dich…“

Sanft fuhren Richards Hände durch Ludwigs weiches Haar. Nein, ohne diesen wunderbaren jungen Mann würde er nicht mehr leben wollen. Nicht mehr leben können… Böse Zungen mochten behaupten, dass er eine Nutzbeziehung führte, dass er das alles nur für das Geld tat, das Ludwig ihm oder viel mehr seiner Kunst zufließen ließ, doch das würde Richard nie übers Herz bringen. Nicht bei Ludwig, diesem sensiblen Jungen auf dem bayrischen Thron, der ihn als einer von wenigen so hoch schätzte. Nicht nur als Mensch, sondern auch und vor allem als Künstler. Und das war es, was Richard wollte. Als Künstler verstanden zu werden. Von einer verwandten Seele, die sich ganz dem hingeben konnte.

So wie Ludwig.

„Meine Isolde… oh, Ludwig… mein wunderschöner… Geliebter…“

„Mein Tristan…“

Noch während sie weitere zärtliche Küsse tauschten, schliefen sie endlich ein.


End file.
